Desire Masks
by MigLi-san
Summary: Ruki no tenía por qué asistir a la fiesta de Halloween realizada por Reiji, pero debía representar bien a la familia Mukami ante la sociedad. Fue, esperando no encontrar a Eva, y no hallar a un pelirrojo que estaba últimamente robándole el aliento. Pero siempre que usas una máscara en tu rostro, los demonios se rebelan. [One-shot RukixAyato; Yaoi; Dedicado a VampireWhite]


Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con este fanfic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

 **CRÉDITOS:** Diabolik Lovers y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a mi amado Rejet, yo sólo uso a sus rikolinos personajes para mis perversiones Yaoi. Si, un harem inverso versión homosexual, que normal soy.

 **NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que te plagian el fic, así que agradecería que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den crédito, muchas gracias...Mi saludos y disfruten.

* * *

Lujo, ostentación...Máscaras.

Si, podría decirse que estaba acostumbrado, obviamente al igual que todos los que allí irían. Y en ese lugar no había cabida para simplezas; joyas, trajes de etiqueta, el mejor servicio de catering, todo el combo completo para una velada mágica...O aterradora. ¿De eso trataba Halloween, no?. Pero los millonarios siempre iban a su manera, en vez de un buen disfraz de zombie, todo era reemplazado por un smoking, o unos buenos zapatos de taco que costarían lo mismo o más que una casa en el sector mas exclusivo de Japón, o incursionando mas, en el mismísimo Tokio. Caminó los pasos necesarios, haciendo que estos sonaran refinados lo justo y necesario aun si era por inercia. Subió a la limusina y las luces de la transitada y viva noche brillaban por el reflejo de aquel limpio vidrio del lujoso auto. Personas con disfraces pasaban de largo una y otra vez hacia atrás, a medida que el el cambio se ponía en tercera y el acelerador era apretado con calma. Parpadeó hasta indirectamente toparse con sus ojos azules, tan característicos por esas pequeñas lagunas grises que aparecían confundiendo a los espectadores que a veces se quedaban hipnotizados con su mirada. Respiró profundo, si hubiese tenido esa mínima oportunidad de rechazar la invitación y aun asi quedar bien con toda la aristocracia, lo hubiese echo. Pero ahí estaba, ante lo irremediable, con su traje negro de hermosos bordados grises en la solapa de este que formaban diferentes figuras estilizadas y jugaban entre si armando un precioso decorado...Un arete pequeño en uno de sus delicadas orejas brillaba repleto de oro y sus largas pestañas ensombreciendo ese pálido rostro revoloteaban de aquí para allá en busca de algo interesante. Mas bordados se situaban en la manga del fino saco que costó unos cuantos miles de dólares, viajando por alrededor de unos botones que parecían de bronce por su estilo opaco, pero que claramente ante ojos de un buen observador, eran de oro. Un pantalón, casi ceñido a sus largas piernas era de color básico, solo los mismos bordados del saco caían mucho mas sutiles por el pliegue de sus costados en linea recta hasta chocar con unos zapatos más que brillantes por su lustrado de un cuero mas negro que aquella noche. Un mechón de su cabello cayó y lo recogió, dejando lucir la manga blanca de volantes y estilo victoriano que sobresalía por la manga abierta del saco y un anillo de oro que parecía ser de los antiguos, pasados de generación en generación, con el sello de alguna familia de sangre azul. Su pié repiqueteó en el revestimiento aterciopelado del suelo en aquel auto, mientras este iba frenando. Su mano, que estaba siempre apoyada en el asiento, ascendió hasta su rostro con una máscara. Negra, resaltaba sus hermosos, nublados y enigmáticos orbes. Se la colocó, esta haciendo juego con todo su vestuario tenía incluida en brillantes unos toques grisáceos que se esparcían alrededor de todo el objeto con unos listones suaves que servían para atarse detrás. Estos cayeron cuando el moño detrás de su cabeza fue formado, apresando el cabello negro que allí se encontraba. El chofer bajó y le abrió la puerta, este bajó y se encontró con la enorme mansión.

Si, que recuerdos...Hasta cierta molestia, nostalgia y rendición le vinieron agolpados a la mente, esa mujer, por quien tanto había luchado muy a su manera, ya no estaba con él. En realidad no es como si Yui Komori, Eva para quizá ser mas preciso, hubiese elegido quedarse con alguien definitivamente. Simplemente la dejó ir, no quiso perder mas el tiempo, dejó de interesarle ser Adan. Porque mientras esa jovencita se decidía, el pensaba mas y mas en otra persona que lo confundía y encima poseía sus mismos objetivos. Era tan descabellado que hasta formular frases con hipótesis sobre como comenzó a surgir eso solo le hacían pensar aun mas su afirmación de que estaba volviéndose totalmente loco. Féminas exuberantes con hermosos vestidos de diversos colores y hombres con trajes discretos y estilizados iban frente a él entrando, mientras la enorme puerta abierta dejaba ver el esplendor del lugar. No era momento de confusiones, ahora es cuando debería avanzar con soltura y pasar el umbral de esa puerta de forma natural. Y así lo hizo, tal y como "debería" ser para alguien de la familia Mukami, su único representante que asistiría. Los otros tres allegados que fueron invitados simplemente se atribuyeron la gran libertad que él también quería y sencillamente no fueron, disfrutando cada uno de lo suyo en la comodidad de sus decisiones. Que envidia sentía. Ahora el debería enfrentarse a varios demonios juntos en un mismo lugar con tan solo su personalidad para ayudarlo. Entró, un hermoso candelabro de techo lo recibió con sus cristales colgando junto con un mayordomo que recogió sus cosas. El no le cedió nada, después de todo no llevaba tapado y el saco que traía consigo formaba parte del atuendo que usaría en toda la noche. Podría decirse que casi en automático, todos lo vieron pasar con atención.

Las luces se fueron atenuando, mientras una melodía tenebrosa, digna de vampiros, inundaba el salón de excesivos lujos. Tenues iluminaciones de distintos colores se cernían sobre las mesas con canapés exclusivos y champagne, mientras todos con sus máscaras se veían aun mas confusos, con identidades no solo ocultas por máscaras, si no por la parcial oscuridad que ahora los envolvía. Miró hacia todos lados preguntándose el porque fue si de todas formas nadie iba a identificarlo. Tranquilamente podría haber dicho que fue, cuando en realidad no había sido así. Pero eso sería mentir, y no estaba en sus planes. Caminó por entre las mesas dispuestas y aleatorias en el lugar mientras la música subía de tono. En el medio de todas ellas el salón se hallaba vacío, invitando a todos con poca sutileza a bailar si así lo deseaban. Nadie lo hacía, era todavía muy temprano para ello. Escogió una mesa al azar mientras la cola pinguino de su traje se extendía a la antigua con glamour. Divisó un lugar, en un rincón, oculto. Fue y halló a alguien ya sentado allí, pero la mesa de telas negras y candelabros sombríos tenia espacio como para al menos tres personas. Poco le importó compartir el lugar, todos allí llevaban máscaras así que podría compartir la mesa con el mismísimo diablo si este no mostraba su identidad. Tomó asiento y se acomodó las solapas de su traje, mientras de entre estos sobre-salían unos volados victorianos que combinaban con sus mangas. Miró hacia su costado, la presencia masculina por lo que pudo ver de su silueta, ni se inmutó y seguía viendo a la nada. Un castaño, o quizá pelirrojo se notó cuando una de las luces que se movían cual discoteca pero con ambientación mas tétrica le apuntó en el cabello. Se veía suave, y el perfil fino y enmarcado por las sombras del contrario era realmente atrayente. Una figura oculta y grácil se regocijaba de belleza en las profundidades de la oscuridad. Sonrió de una manera que podría considerarse bastante sensual y volvió su vista al gran escenario que estaba al lado casi de la mesa. Encerrados en un rincón y con el escenario al lado parecía que se aislaban del resto de mesas esparcidas cerca de cada pared.

-Esto aburre, ¿No es así?- Escuchó romper el silencio personal con una voz grave.

Pero esa voz, esa voz lo reconfortaba y hacia entretener un rato. Un vampiro escucha muchas veces mas que un humano, pero en este caso si se le pone una música sumamente alta, luces que distraigan y máscaras, los sentidos se confunden, se mezclan y hasta llegan a adormecerse, no dejando distinguir nada. Así era esa voz, una confusión entre música tenebrosa digna de una balada para el diablo.

-Honestamente, si...- Susurró inclinándose levemente a ese bello ser nocturno.

Notó como este miró hacia el, solo pudo ver la inclinación de su cabeza dirigiéndose a su propio rostro, así que supuso que estaban haciendo indirectamente algún contacto visual. Pero era esforzarse mucho, después de todo su cabello negro y atuendo era muy fácil de camuflarse en la oscuridad, y así lo estaba haciendo. Solo podría afirmar que sus ojos azules resaltaban de entre la oscura máscara y su pálida piel, siendo dos faros llamativos cada vez que un láser lumínico del mismo color iluminaba en pequeños flashes su rostro.

No se dirigieron mas la palabra, todos se habían sentado en sus mesas y una hermosa mujer rubia, con vestido rojo sangre se subió al escenario con elegancia. Algo provocativo, corto y de escote corazón, el vestido brillaba con leve pedrería incrustada en la que se veía suave tela. Una piel rosada, rozando los tintes pálidos se reflejaba ante todas las miradas. Era el centro de atención por excelencia. La mujer, de curvas exuberantes tomó un micrófono antiguo y comenzó a cantar con una potente voz una canción en ingles. El idioma se le daba fluidamente bien, inclusive parecía ser como si hubiese nacido en algún lugar de Inglaterra. Sus labios rojos al igual que la vestimenta, modulaban cada palabra con un rastro de sensualidad tras de ellas. Era un lujo, un deleite al oído y a la vista, pero por sobre todo, al olfato. No solo porque traía consigo un exquisito olor a amapolas, si no por ese olor a carne fresca...A humano. Que hacia una humana ahí era una buena pregunta. Unos ojos celestes miraban a todo su publico presente. Claro, esa dama definitivamente no sabia quienes eran esos espectros mitológicos que "sufren con cruces y ajos". Ella sería el centro de atención, y no precisamente en el buen sentido de la palabra, como hablando artisticamente. La mujer siguió su hermosa pista, mientras unos pasos al son del jazz le salían de los tacones altos. Todos miraban, expectantes, atentos al momento de la caza. La melodía se fue disipando como la bruma, mientras una niebla artificial fue rodeando a todos y hasta cubriendo la poca luz que había en aquella mansión. Todos, de alta sociedad, políticos, altos mandos y demás sectores privilegiados, se levantaron de sus asientos.

-Que, ¿No lo has leído?- Preguntó su compañero de mesa.

-Disculpa ¿De debería de haber leído?- Preguntó sorprendido de no haberse enterado de algo que al parecer era importante.

Sintió como una rápida mirada del contrario junto con una risa hacían eco, pero no podría asegurarlo.

-La velada inicia con la cacería de esa mujer, luego el baile, la comida...Todas esas cosas aburridas.- Cierta seguridad resonaba en su voz.

-¿Te aburre ir de cacería?- La duda repentina le hizo cuestionarse como ese ser se hacía llamar vampiro si no le gustaba cazar.

-Estoy en cacería de otras cosas...

-¿A si? ¿De cuales?

La curiosidad lo llevaba arrastrando de la mano para descubrir a ese hombre. No sabia nada de el, ni siquiera conocía su rostro, pero podría asegurar que era bello y que lo atraía de una manera peligrosa. Como los polos opuestos cuando se atraen entre si con tanta magnitud que no pueden detenerse. Solo que esto el lo creía unilateral.

-Hombres, mujeres...- Su voz fue casi un susurro.

-Pues allí tienes una, y es de primera calidad.

Su olfato lo decía, a pesar de ser un mestizo sabia muy bien detectar cada punto a favor o en contra de su presa. Quería cazarla, pero esa persona a su costado lo retenía con esposas de sensualidad y misterio que no quería quitarse, embriagándose en esa sensación intoxicante de la conquista. Miró a todos corriendo con velocidad e incluso volando hacia la hermosa fémina. Todos en busca de saciar su sed, todos relamiéndose los labios sabiendo que iban a cometer el mas bello crimen de arrebatarle la efímera y brillante vida a esa joven. Si, todos a su manera comprobarían la esencia de un humano, su vida, sueños quebrarse, el miedo. Verían y se regocijarían en el jolgorio que les proporcionaba la inmortalidad para hacer y destruir todo a su antojo. La mujer sorprendida, comenzó a correr con los tacones mientras a propósito, la luz la iluminaba en su camino haciéndola quedar evidente.

"Esperen diez minutos", se escuchó decir en el parlante. El juego había comenzado con esa voz y los tacones corriendo asustados haciéndole de coro. Los cabellos rubios se desplazaban agitados por toda la enorme sala. De vez en cuando ella volteaba y miraba los ojos iluminados de entre la oscuridad que se la comían con un parpadeo. Sonrisas blancas y de colmillos sobresalieron de la comisura de sus labios cual marfil y ella pudo entender todo. Fue escaleras arriba, mientras los otros, esos seres se preparaban en su hogar la oscuridad para darse el banquete de sus vidas. Era un tipo de sangre extraño el de aquella mujer, de ese liquido rojo que revitalizaba y quitaba el hambre por al menos dos semanas mínimo. Los diez minutos pasaron en un silencio de sepulcro y fue roto repentino, con la corrida de tacones y zapatos de lujo subiendo escalones salteados. En todo ese intervalo de tiempo el castaño o pelirrojo no había dado ninguna respuesta y aun seguía allí sentado.

-Te lo has perdido.- Susurró con cierta decepción el morocho.

-No, han puesto trampas, no es facil atraparla, si quisiera ya la tendría en la palma de mi mano...

-Que seguro te encuentras de eso...

-Pues si, pero no la deseo.

El silencio reinó unos segundos, el humo ascendía y las luces parecían apagarse aun mas. Habían quedado solo ellos dos, presencias bellas que podrían decorar mejor aquel salón mas que todo el lujo que se situaba allí junto. Se cruzó de piernas, a la espera de alguna idea que decir, o que aquel ser rompa el silencio con algo creativo. Se estaba aburriendo, pero la magia de la atracción aun seguía persistente entre ellos.

-¿Entonces que deseas?- Casi había sonado a impaciencia.

-No tener que acudir a estos eventos, estoy para cosas mucho mejores ¿Y tu que deseas?

"Cosas mucho mejores", pensó en aquel dicho y sonrió levemente, ante la atenta mirada del contrario que lo había notado con sus al parecer sensibles sentidos. Si esa fiesta en la mansión Sakamaki no eran cosas mucho mejores entonces no sabría decir que lo era. Por lo que sabía, el hermano responsable de la familia lo había organizado, así que le estaba dando un escupitajo en el ojo al de lentes. Por eso es que no quería asistir y ni tiempo de leer adecuadamente la invitación se tomó. Aparte obviamente de que allí se situaría Eva, que por suerte no la reconoció en ningún momento por mascaras y demás, y porque aparte curiosamente su olor no se situaba en ninguna parte. De seguro la familia fue cuidadosa de resguardarla para que ninguno de esos aristócratas hambrientos se la lleven.

-¿Sabias que lo que dijiste es como insultar a quien ha organizado este evento?- Rió divertido.

El contrario se regocijó ante la bella risa y lo acompaño en esta.

-¡Ja!, no me importa absolutamente en nada, pero no has respondido a mi pregunta...¿Y tu que deseas?

Se quedó pensando, hace una semana o un poco menos quizá hubiese dicho que ser Adán, o no acudir a veladas como esas. Hubiese dicho que deseaba el poder para alcanzar la felicidad, la de sus hermanos también. Suspiró audible y se puso a pensar en la actualidad. ¿Ahora, justo en ese momento que quería?

-Cazar.- Respondió seco.

-Pues allí arriba...

Un grito los alarmó, era de aquellos chillidos que da la presa antes de morir, esos lamentos que nunca mas se podrían borrar de la mente. La mujer ya había sido atrapada, a saber quien era el afortunado. La vida se estaba yendo una planta mas arriba y eso al parecer no inmutaba a nadie, a ninguno de esos seres crueles y despiadados que portaban con orgullo el nombre de su especie, vampiros.

-Retiro lo dicho.

-Igual no quería cazarla a ella.

-Ya veo, estamos iguales ¿No? ¿Entonces que quieres cazar? ¿Te gustan las morochas?

Rieron en voz baja y se sirvieron una copa de champagne que estaba bien colocada sobre la fina mesa. Pensó levemente en si encender las velas situadas en el candelabro, pero no quería romper la magia que el anonimato estaba causándoles.

-No, los pelirrojos.- Confesó y se llevó una mano a la boca, tapando una modesta risa mientras la otra le servia la bebida alcohólica.

-Vaya, pues yo soy un pelirrojo.- Aclaró mientras tomaba la copa y se la llebava a sus finos labios.

-Estaba en duda de si eras castaño o no...

La música bajó varios decibelios.

-Entonces, ¿Quieres cazarme, anónimo?, si que juegas alto.

Se miraron sin mirarse unos instantes, mientras sus sobrehumanos oídos escuchaban los pasos de vampiros decepcionados regresar de entre las sombras del arte de la caza y sus consecuencias.

-Pues, mas alto es decir que quiero cazar al mismísimo Ayato Sakamaki, uno de los dueños de esta mansión.

Creyó notar un leve sobresalto en el contrario, mientras sin delicadeza se bajó una copa completa de la exquisita y cara bebida para luego servirse aun mas.

-De echo, es el único dueño de esta mansión.

-¿Así lo crees?- Miró el vaso vació del contrario.- ¿Quieres mas?

-Si, a ambas cosas.- Sus colmillos blancos sobresalieron de entre toda la bruma, brillantes.

Le sirvió mas champagne.

-Si logras emborracharme, puedo suplantar a ese pelirrojo que tanto deseas.

-¿A si?

-Claro, de echo, últimamente ensayé mi tolerancia al alcohol y he mejorado.

-¿Y porque habrías de ofrecerte?

-Porque me aburro, y soy una persona a la cual no se la puede mantener aburrida.

-Ya veo...

Todos comenzaron a bajar de las escaleras y dirigirse con borrosas expresiones desanimadas o enojadas a sus respectivas y seleccionadas mesas mientras solo un ganador bajaba con la victima ya manchada como el color de su prenda. Una expresión de paz que solo la muerte podría causar, se situaba ya en la que fue una bella joven en vida. El dichoso vencedor lamia el cuello mientras la cargaba como a una princesa escaleras abajo. Entonces, un violín comenzó a sonar en una esquina, mientras la voz que antes había anunciado el inicio de la cacería ahora les decía a todos que podían bailar un hermoso vals en el sector vacío.

"Mézclense, hombres con mujeres, mujeres con mujeres, hombres con hombres...¡Es Halloween!, una noche donde los que realmente somos fuertes podremos disfrutar cometiendo todos los pecados que queramos."

-Ven, bailemos.- El hermoso morocho se levantó de su silla negra y de patas de bronce y le tendió la mano al pelirrojo, quien aceptó dudoso. -Vamos a divertirnos, y sin alcohol, te quiero consciente.

"Fruhlingsstimmen" sonaba por toda la sala mientras las luces se encendían nuevamente, pero de forma tenue y opaca. Las mascaras bastante grandes sin embargo aun hacían su trabajo de confundir a todos los presentes y no saber quien era quien. La mano de Ruki se situó en la espalda del contrario, una firme pero añorada espalda. Sus manos se juntaron entrelazándose entre si y el vaivén de los pies los hizo danzar por toda la sala en volteretas gráciles y rápidas. Se notaba que el contrario no sabia bailar por su inseguridad, pero que aun así era fácil de guiar. Una mirada molesta por ser el guiado surcó esos ojos verdes como el tallo de una rosa que recién se había percatado de observar. Eran hermosos, llenos de júbilo, seguridad y hasta cierta arrogancia. Luego, el guiado en cuestión dulcificaba sus gestos y se perdía en la mirada azul del morocho quien ya había caído en su encanto.

Lo observó mejor, con un pañuelo bordó de seda metido dentro de un traje negro de hombreras doradas e hilos del mismo color colgando de estas, dándole un estilo principesco. Una capa del mismo color que el pañuelo colgaba sujetada desde su cuello con una cinta negra de bordados dorados. Era un vampiro real, con una mascara roja como su pelo que solo resaltaba mas la belleza de sus ojos. Su altura era menos que la de el, y su contextura física era delicada pero no por eso similar a la de una niña.

-Si me miras tanto quedarás como un obsceno, se que soy bello, pero estamos en sociedad.- Bromeó con una voz ahora mas clara y hermosa que entre las sombras.

-Lo mismo va para ti.- Aseguró con una sonrisa seductora mientras le daba una vuelta por el salón.

Un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres, todo iba sincronizado y ellos brillaban por su belleza en medio de la pista. Todos los que bailaban a su alrededor los veían pasar hasta con envidia por el propio brillo que emergía de ellos a cada paso. Seguridad y fineza se mezclaban en una danza de deseo de la que era difícil escapar. Se miraron mutuamente, y estaba cantado que la atracción que surgía entre ellos era tan inmensa que no podrían controlarla mas.

-Vayámonos de aquí.- Su mirada azul se oscureció de manera lasciva.

-Aun no me has emborrachado.- Aseguró haciéndose desear.

-Vas a recordar cuanto disfrutaste si te mantienes sobrio.

-¿Que te hace pensar que disfrutaré?

-Créeme, con como te deseo en este mismo instante solo te haré sentir el mayor de los placeres.

Notó como el pelirrojo se sorprendió ante esa afirmación que le dio en el oído con una voz aterciopelada, de esas que encerraban a uno en una reja de dudas. Ese fue el golpe de gracia que faltó para que el otro acceda, aquel que lo empujo por la cornisa de las relaciones carnales y la sensualidad.

-Vamos...

El morocho lo fue guiando con el baile hacia la salida, pero su acompañante tomó el control y lo fue prácticamente arrastrando hacia las escaleras.

-¿Donde me diriges?

-Conozco esta mansión, tu solo sígueme.

Lo siguió por las escaleras forradas en rojo, por el laberinto que era aquella casa. Pasaron por varias puertas hasta que frenaron delante de una de ellas, agitados por casi haber corrido, huyendo de no se sabe quien, o quizá huyendo de esas miradas acusadoras que los hubiesen visto con desaprobación por escapar de la fiesta juntos dos hombres y de la mano. El de ojos hermosamente verdes abrió la puerta mientras los violines abajo sonaban mas frenéticos, y al entrar halló lo que podría fácilmente interpretarse como un cuarto de huéspedes por lo poco amueblado y decorado que se encontraba. El de vestimenta vampiresca cerró la puerta detrás de el y apoyó su espalda contra esta, viendo con lujos de detalles el estilo antiguo que poseían las prendas del morocho, que en el lucían sensuales como un ser noble de sangre azul. Vaya que la vestimenta podía crear grandes fetiches.

Antes de que el hermoso hombre frente suyo pensara siquiera en escapar, dio fuertes y rápidos pasos hasta el en la puerta y lo apresó contra la madera, robandole un posesivo beso que se fue alargando por largos minutos. Lo tomó de la muñeca y la apresó con su mano, con fuerza, mientras la otra lo tomaba del mentón y con el pulgar abría su boca, casi obligandolo. Una vez logrado eso, introdujo la lengua dentro de esa deseada cavidad. El baile del vals no era nada al lado de esa danza de lenguas apasionadas que se adaptaban una a la otra con total confianza. El encerrado en cuestión extendió el brazo vacío hasta su hombro y comenzó a acariciarle el cuello, donde por debajo de los volados se situaba un collar negro característico de cierto morocho que conocía. No le dio importancia y fue empujando al de cabellos oscuros hacia el centro de la habitación, mientras se sentía arder por dentro con tan solo un beso.

La cama era la perfecta opción para eclosionar sus deseosos cuerpos. El de cabellos rojos como la mas intensa de las pasiones, lo empujó con fuerza. Sus movimientos se veían bloqueados por la lujuria a tal punto que su fuerza de vampiros predominaba a cada acción. Una vez recostado el contrario sobre la cama con sus cabellos negros como la noche con detalles grises contrastando con las blancas sabanas, se situó a horcajadas sobre él y lo miró con deseo mientras se relamía los labios. Comenzó a desabrochar el saco antiguo, mientras su entrepierna se perdía en roces con la próxima a él en un estímulo placentero, como dos serpientes enrollandose entre si.

El Mukami se sentó, aún con aquel precioso vampiro sobre su anatomía reclamando entrar a través del pantalón. Lo ayudó a quitar el saco que él mismo poseía junto con el pañuelo y el collar incluido en el descuido, para dar paso a la camisa que también se fue de un tirón a algún punto inexacto de la habitación. La oscuridad del lugar los envolvía, pero aún así aquel ser de ojos verdes y expectantes pudo notar la perfecta piel de su amante por una noche. La examinó a cada centímetro y lamió su cuello como si fuera un dulce manjar. El morocho suspiró a gusto mientras se encargaba ahora de retirar las prendas vampirescas del joven. Sólo quedó su capa, y las máscaras en ambos. La magia, intacta, rogaba que sus cuerpos se unieran de una vez.

El vaivén entre sus miembros continuó, mientras que el mas alto aprovechaba para lamer los pezones de quien sería su mas jugosa victima en aquella noche. Estos estimulados y rosados, delicados, se irguieron ante el contacto de aquella hábil lengua que los rozaba con exactitud como a él le gustaba. Los suspiros de placer iban en aumento mientras la temperatura iba sutilmente creciendo. No pudo esperar mas y lo tomó fuerte del pelo, arrancándole un pequeño grito de dolor e incomodidad repentina. Entonces lo colocó debajo de él y comenzó a dejar mordidas en su clavícula que lentamente dejaban huellas con rastros rojos en la pálida piel. Una voz suave, armoniosa, articulaba palabras incomprensibles y bajas que sólo lo excitaban mas a medida que sentía unas manos tocar sin pudor las cicatrices de su espalada, recorriéndolas una a una sin decir nada.

Era todo manos, que trazaban las piernas de quien estaba debajo con exactitud. Su piel tersa se erizaba bajo su tacto y bajo su boca que ahora se situaba en la zona baja de su abdomen. Sintió unas manos apretarle el pelo, obligándolo a bajar hasta su miembro. Chocó contra el pantalón y el gran bulto que aclamaba allí encerrado un poco de atención. Bajó la cremallera de este y como una dulce y lenta tortura fue retirándolo poco a poco, deleitándose con la vista erótica que le brindaba su compañero de cama mientras la tela negra se deslizaba por entre las piernas del pelirrojo.

Apretando las sábanas y viéndolo arriba suyo, sonrió con suficiencia. Ese hombre lo deseaba, deseaba a Ayato Sakamaki. Era importante, era poderoso, era deseado por una belleza como esa, una belleza sombría, oculta y hermosa que le estaba prestando atención ahora solo a él. Intentaba respirar con normalidad, entonces se inclinó hacia arriba sobre sus codos y tomó la mano de aquel de máscara negra al igual que su collar. La guió hasta su entrepierna y empezó a manejarla el solo, masturbándose con la mano caliente de aquel hombre. Gimió de manera desvergonzada, mientras sentía la mirada azul profunda y oscura posarse sobre su rostro.

-Quiero estos dedos...Dentro...- Susurró entre gemidos exagerados mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban del placer.

El morocho simplemente no pudo soportar el peso de esa imagen tan sensual grabada en su retina: Un hermoso pelirrojo de tez como el mármol y delicadas facciones se masturbaba con su propia mano. Lo atrajo hacia él de un tirón y le devolvió el favor, a diferencia de que ahora estaba arrodillado entre sus piernas y lo hizo sentarse. Tomó ambas manos del Sakamaki y las colocó alrededor de su miembro.

-Tócame.- Exigió en una orden fogosa que era difícil de ignorar.

Y no, definitivamente no quería ignorarla. Tomó esa latente carne entre sus manos y comenzó una danza de lujuria alrededor de esta siendo ayudado por él. Subía y bajaba con precisión por el falo mientras imaginaba como eso entraría en el proporcionándole el mayor placer, un placer mucho mas enorme que pedir sus largos dedos. Su entrada se contraía aclamando deseosa que ese momento llegara. Luego, observó el rostro de aquel anónimo repleto de satisfacción carnal. Aumentó el ritmo, sintiendo como se agrandaba más entre sus manos.

Un silencioso "detente" se hizo presente cuando tomó ambas manos y las frenó de golpe. Sus respiraciones agitadas se iban acompasando por la habitación. Se miraron a los ojos, como si se conocieran desde hace mucho y luego el oji-azul se apartó bruscamente. Desnudo en todo su esplendor se paró enfrente del oji-verde, el cual estaba siendo observado de arriba a abajo en iguales condiciones, mientras aún sentado en la cama, lamía el falo del contrario suavemente.

El suspenso previo a lo que pasaría aceleraba sus corazones. Se acercó nuevamente y se agachó en la cama, apresando el miembro del pelirrojo entre sus labios antes de que este siguiera con lo planeado. Lo mordió con malicia, rozando sus dientes en una excitante y dolorosa mordida. Lamió los testículos y toda su continuación, entonces, antes de que se corra, lo dio vuelta con fuerza, dejando expuesta su entrada. Quería saborearlo todo, guardarlo en su boca para siempre. Comenzó a lamer su objetivo, introduciendo su lengua en ella y jugando con toda su cavidad simulando pequeñas embestidas húmedas, mientras sentía como su presa se removía complacida ante todas las atenciones recibidas.

-Mmmh, más, quiero más.- Exigió.

-Dime exactamente que deseas.- Lo miró con superioridad apartándose levemente, mientras el de cabellos rojos hacia un gesto de desagrado ante eso.

-Hazlo, ahora, penétrame ya mismo.

-A tus órdenes.- Sonrió sarcástico.

Se posicionó de rodillas tras de el que yendo hacia atrás exhibía a lo alto su trasero. Colocó las manos en sus caderas, que parecían piezas encajando a la perfección. Los bullicios de abajo se escuchaban mas tenues de lo que en realidad eran, por la atención que solo se prestaban entre ellos dos ni a nadie y a nada mas. Una canción tétrica comenzaba a sonar, y fuegos artificiales con distintas formas fantasmagóricas destellaban en la ventana. Su miembro estaba tan erecto y duro que no precisó acomodarlo con sus manos. Entró directo, sin prepararlo, sin nada. La húmeda de su saliva previa se encargaba de hacer todo el trabajo como lubricante.

Lo vio a los ojos tras esa mascara, junto con el halo de oscuridad que lo rodeaba. La luz de los fuegos artificiales acentuaban partes aleatorias de su cuerpo. Las marcas diagonales que acentuaban su abdomen hasta su pene eran las mas sexys que había visto mientras sentía la carne caliente y palpitante entrando a él. El dolor lógico no le gustó, mas cuando comenzó a sentir la entrada y salida del morocho, el placer se fue haciendo paso arrebatandole pequeños gemidos que iban incrementando. Estaba satisfecho, pero goloso, el quería más, mucho más que eso. Toda la pasión que pudiera sentir el la recibiría con gusto. Ayudó al morocho impulsándose con sus manos en la cama de adelante hacia atrás y repitiendo el proceso, haciendo las penetraciones mas profundas. Ante tal acción notó la hermosa musicalidad del los pequeños gemidos que profesaba el Mukami a cada embestida.

Mientras, el morocho quería redoblar la apuesta; sus manos bajaron de su cadera hasta sus glúteos y le dio una nalgueada fuerte, para luego acariciarlos y poner los pulgares cerca de su entrada. La abrió aún más, dando paso a que con la ayuda de los movimientos del que por ese momento era su pelirrojo, su miembro llegue hasta el final.

-A-a-aaah!

Gimió Ayato al sentir que ese punto delicioso y sensible en el era rozado de manera exquisita.

-A-Aahí, m-más!

Dejó un dedo abriendo su entrada para encargarse de apoyar todo su peso sobre la espalda de quien tenía en una posición de a cuatro y comenzó a acariciar su estómago. Cada dedo se encargó de marcar los trazos que hacían con una estela de fuego. La textura de la suave piel rozando sus yemas aumentaba la intensidad de las sensaciones. Los dulces y casi angelicales gemidos lascivos del hasta hace poco disfrazado de vampiro lo hacían querer destrozarlo para encontrar la nota mas alta a la que pudiese llegar de placer.

Honestamente, ese morocho practicaba exquisitamente el sexo. Sus embestidas eran poderosas, acertadas, calientes, una combinación que lo derretiría en cualquier momento. Se estaba disolviendo en sus manos mientras perdía los demás sentidos y sólo quedaba el tacto. ¿Hace cuanto estaba allí, en el Edén de los placeres?, no lo sabia, pero poco a poco las fuerzas con las que se apoyaba en el colchón y retrocedía hacia atrás en busca del pene de su amante se iban retirando poco a poco. Una sensación de placer potenciado amenazaba su parte baja. En cualquier momento se correría. Tomó su propio miembro, jadeo apoyando su cabeza en la cama y transpirando como nunca antes. Su saliva escapaba de su boca mientras gritaba cosas que ni el mismo entendía. No reconoció nada más que su voz y a quien estaba haciéndole sentir la mismísima definición de gloria. Sus ojos se nublaron en un par de lágrimas de placer que eran incontenibles, mezcladas con el dolor de estar reteniéndose de correrse, con tal de seguir sintiendo ese placer de los Dioses. Definitivamente ese morocho lo volvía loco. Una voz ronca y a su vez suave, como recitada de la mas bella manera y mezclada con miel, le hacían recordar que no podía desmayarse del placer, no, no allí, no cuando deseaba tanto sentir la semilla ser volcada dentro de el. Si, quería hasta la última gota de aquel hombre, quería ser marcado, y a su vez marcar a esa especie de príncipe antiguo a cada acción provocativa que cometía a propósito. Aunque ya no le quedaban ideas, aunque ya su cordura se haya ido y solo le quedara gritar de éxtasis y jolgorio. Estaba gozando esas sensaciones profundas mientras el falo del contrario se agrandaba mas, mientras el ruido de los testículos chocando contra los suyos y sus glúteos se volvía mas fuerte y embriagante. Si, ¿Como haría para separarse de esas sensaciones? ¿Conocería alguna vez en su vida alguien que penetre mas rico que eso? Era bizarro, pero cierto, no encontraría exquisitez mas grande que aquella.

-Mmm, a-aah...Y-yo...¡Yo-

-No...No puedo mas...Eres tan hermoso, te quiero hacer mío, te quiero...Te quiero destruir hasta que no seamos nada, argh, joder...

-A-aaaah, m-mas, dame mas, s-se siente tan bien

-Te gusta, ¿Verdad?, a mi también...Sabes tan dulce...

Se apoyó sobre la cama, lamió la oreja de quien ya no podía usar mas su fuerza. La resistencia de un vampiro era enorme, podían durar mucho tiempo, pero ya hasta eso estaban agotando. Parecía una explosión de pasión acumulada durante mucho tiempo.

"Ayato...", susurró para si mismo, mientras una liberación potente se sentía con el correr de su semen. Libre, renovado, echo cenizas. La eclosión de sus cuerpos había sido solo sexo, ¿No?, ¿Entonces como se podía sentir tan satisfecho y feliz?, entonces, antes de pedirle verlo devuelta, o los datos, no hubo tiempo.

Su ultima vista, los fuegos artificiales azules, como los ojos de esa bestia sexual, se estaban desvaneciendo. Su ultimo sonido, el de el gritando de manera muda por tanta descarga de lujuria en su punto mas alto y el ultimo nivel soportable, junto con los gemidos mas altos del morocho. Su ultimo contacto había sido el liquido vaciándose en su interior, extendiendo el orgasmo un poco mas. El clímax entonces cesó y...Sólo vio negro.

Algún demonio del sueño y del cansancio se lo había llevado a su mundo. Un mundo donde ahora predominaba el negro y el azul, donde vagos recuerdos de días escolares y la mansión de una familia ajena a la suya se hacían pequeños flashes oníricos de su inconsciente.

Ruki simplemente salió de el, lo atrajo hacia si, ambos desnudos, y sin siquiera taparse debido al calor y lo sudorosos que estaban, lo abrazó fuerte entre sus brazos. No quería dejarlo escapar, no quería que amaneciera. La música tétrica y mas victimas corriendo se escuchaban debajo de ellos, como si el suelo fuera una capa muy fina de solo nos pocos centímetros. Las presas gritaban como en las películas de horror, y el estaba asustado. Asustado de la magia que personificada se retiraba de su cuarto. ¿Todo eso había sido un sueño?, no, ese calor mezclado con fría piel de vampiro, esos cabellos húmedos rozando su pecho y esas manos apoyadas en sus piernas estaban realmente en contacto con su cuerpo. Esos brazos estaban entre los suyos, mientras su mano acariciaba las suaves fibras rojas despeinadas por la pasión. Ese miembro rozándolo de lo pegado a él que estaba, era definitivamente real también. En la cama parecía un demonio sensual y atrayente que haría caer a cualquier ángel entre sus garras. Si, en definitiva lo llamaban ángel caído a él, ahora sabía que era por cosas como estas. Pero dormido, parecía alguna clase de ser celestial de grandes y largas pestañas rojizas, con un rostro sereno y precioso que era digno de un retrato.

-Buenas noches.- Susurró en su oído besando luego su mejilla con atisbos de cariño.

Acomodó la habitación, se vistió y a el también. No vaya a ser que alguien lo encuentre desnudo y semi-desmayado inconsciente en la cama. Luego, viéndolo lo que podrían parecer horas dormir, se planteó si quitarle o no la máscara.

¿Para que? ¿Para que hacerlo?

Pero la curiosidad también hacía lo suyo. Se acercó, lentamente y colocó una mano sobre el antifaz. Lo levantó poco a poco, mientras la tensión aumentaba y todos abajo seguro se estaban haciendo un enorme banquete.

-No.- Ultimó y se aparto. -No lo haré.

Y se fue, entre la oscuridad de la siempre apagada habitación de huéspedes.

Bajó, las victimas corrían por al lado. Raito apareció fugaz, con un disfraz de pirata muerto...Al parecer los Sakamaki si se habían disfrazado, pues detrás Kanato era un adorable brujo con una canasta llena de dulces y Subaru molesto, tocándole el hombro desde atrás, era una momia a la cual un conde siendo ignorado le estaba tratando de quitar las vendas con sus siempre puestos auriculares entre los rubios cabellos.

-¿Que precisas?- Preguntó el morocho.

-Tch, el molesto de Reiji pregunta donde esta Ayato, lo ha estado buscando por todas partes.

-Si, me interrumpió..."Asuntos" -Aseguró mientras mordía una venda y la tironeaba con sus dientes- ,y ahora debemos buscarlo.

-Ya veo...No, no sé donde se encuentra.- Aseguró a Shu y siguió caminando de largo.

-Nfuu~, Reiji se enojará por no representar bien a la familia Sakamaki, ¡Hace dos horas que no esta! ¿Acaso consiguió a una Bitch-chan y no invitó?

-Eso es porque..."Ore-sama" no comparte su propiedad con nadie, ¿Nee, Teddy?, vamos a buscar dulces, seguir indagando sobre Ayato es una pérdida de tiempo...

Y así, entre la multitud de blancas y pálidas pieles con copas en mano, se retiró.

No quería continuar en esa fiesta para aburrirse. Su presencia ya estuvo como correspondía, y el agotamiento del ejercicio físico no lo dejaba pensar mas en como representar bien a los Mukami sin quedar en ridículo. Aparte, si ese pelirrojo ya no estaba, todo se volvía aburrido, otra vez. La mas sabia elección estaba siendo cumplida cuando giró el picaporte de su habitación y entró.

Se tiró en la cama rebotando en esta con vista al interesante techo, pensando si caer al igual que ese vampiro desmayado del sueño o tomarse una ducha primero. La segunda opción se dio a lugar y volvió a la cama, que estaría aun mejor y cómoda, con ese pelirrojo de máscara recostado esperándolo.

Durmió, repleto de oscuridad, sin nada en particular que rondara su cabeza.

Entonces el fin de semana pasó, y en el instituto las habladurías de una genial velada de Halloweeen rondaban cada pasillo del lugar.

Si, para el había sido genial, pero no precisamente por estar en una mansión con canciones, presas y alcohol.

¿Lo volvería a ver alguna vez?

-Hey, fíjate por donde vas.

Prepotente, mal humorado, había chocado con alguien así en algún pasillo mientras estaba distraído.

-Lo siento.- Ni siquiera lo miró.

-Oye, te estoy hablando, mírame cuando lo hago.

Lo miró, sus ojos chocaron unos contra otros con desinterés y frialdad, entonces aquel pelirrojo que era al principio de su interés, le extendió el brazo.

¿Acaso el hombre de ayer le había echo olvidar al Sakamaki?

-Se te perdió esto, señor antiguo.

Su extraño y característico collar negro, estaba en la palma de su mano, insinuante...

* * *

 **AUTORA:** _MigLi-Chan_

Tarde, lo sé, muy tarde, juraría que ante ayer lo iba a poder terminar para que ayer estuviera listo, ahora ya es uno de noviembre aunque sean las 12 de medianoche. Bueno, estuve MUY insegura...No supe como hacer, esto fue escrito de a partes, e intenté inspirarme pero...No sé.

Cuando Ruki va en la limosina, escuchen en Youtube: _[Electronic] - Karma Fields - Skyline [Monstercat Official Music Video]._ Así, con esa canción imaginé toda la escena.

Estoy perdida, no sé si me quedó realmente bien, pero a pesar de sentirme en obligación, le he echado parte de mi cariño a este one-shot que podría ser dos capítulos, ya que es el doble de largo de un capítulo que escribiría normalmente. El lemon fue escrito en dos partes, tuve que ver las OVA's de Maiden Rose para inspirarme.

Si no les ha gustado...Lo siento, las comprendo y poseo la culpa. Si les ha gustado, ¡Genial!, entonces yo estaba equivocada y deben agradecerle a **Vampire Whit e** por incitarme a escribir por esta fecha y sobre esta pareja a cambio de que ella continúe su fanfic de RukixKou que dejó en el más desesperante momento e invito que lean, escribe muy bonito a Kou-chan.

Sea cual sea su elección, por favor no duden en comentar dejando un review, tengan o no tengan cuenta en Fanfiction.

No quise un final auto-conclusivo, como siempre hago, aquí se deja a la libre interpretación si estos dos siguen el camino juntos o separados.

 **#1:** Y, paso a informar con todo mi amor que me decidí y empecé una historia **Yaoi** **en** **Wattpad** de mi propia autoría. Se llama "Alter Ego" y mi nombre de usuario es  MigLi-Chan o BeatsTriz, en mi perfil en Fanfiction se encuentra el Link al de Wattpad. Si tienen cuenta pueden leerlo tranquilamente y de paso decirme que tal voy.

 **#2:** Otra cosa que quiero comentar a modo informativo es sobre **"¿Me Enseñas a Amar?"** , está pausado como evidentemente habrán notado, pero no cancelado por Dios, nunca cancelo nada...Solo sucede que estudio y ahora se suma mi reciente empleo, que me quita todo el tiempo. Recuerden, si alguien no votó para el capítulo quien era el seme y quien el uke, pueden aún hacerlo, que el capítulo de Kou y Ayato aún no empezó a escribirse. Pronto espero poder traerles la conti de ese fic.

 **#3** Sumo noticias: Tengo un reto de la misma página con la que hice "Un parque" de Kou medio graciosa y leve RaitoxKou, así que atentas a mi perfil que quien sabe, mas Yaoi vendrá. Aunque una pareja me será súper complicada, demasiado y ya me estoy arrancando los pelos con desesperación anticipada de no saber que carajo escribir.

Bueno, saben que siempre están cordial y silenciosamente invitadas a revisar el Yaoi de Diabolik Lovers que poseo en mi perfil y que dejen su amable comentario y/o critica constructiva. Me extendí mucho informando, así que...

¡Happy Halloween!

Sayo~


End file.
